


Mycroft’s Spirit Animal is a Slow Loris

by alextree



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 09:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alextree/pseuds/alextree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft is spying on Sherlock and John when John shows Sherlock a youtube video starring a slow loris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mycroft’s Spirit Animal is a Slow Loris

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came to me in English class when I drew Mycroft as a slow loris. Inspired by [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g9f-6jygRJk) video and [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3-LWadDktYM) one.

 Title: Mycroft’s Spirit Animal is a Slow Loris  
Author: [Alextree](http://alextree.livejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 436  
Rating: G  
Warnings: crack, Mycroft as an animal?  
Summary: Mycroft is spying on Sherlock and John when John shows Sherlock a youtube video starring a slow loris.  
Disclaimer: I wish I owned them, but alas, I do not. Property of BBC, Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.  
Note: This fic came to me in English class when I drew Mycroft as a slow loris. Inspired by [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g9f-6jygRJk) video and [this](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3-LWadDktYM) one.

Mycroft was sitting in his office spying on his brother, as usual. His little brother and his flatmate, Dr. Watson, were sitting in their living room. It was about two in the morning. John was at the table with his laptop and Sherlock was dramatically sprawled out on the couch.

“John, I’m bored. Entertain me.”

John huffed. “Sherlock, I have work to do. Isn’t there some case you can work on? What about that case Lestrade brought you yesterday? The one with the alarm clock?”

“Dull. Solved it already.” Said Sherlock, with a dismissive wave of his hand, “Johhhnnnn! I’m BOORRREEEDDD!”

“You’re not going to stop are you?” sighed John.

“No. I’M-”

“Okay okay! Just stop yelling. You’ll wake Mrs. Hudson. Here, have you seen this video? Sarah sent it to me.”

John stood up and carried his laptop over to the couch and told Sherlock to scoot over. Sherlock scowled, but eventually he allowed John to sit next to him. John turned the screen so they both could see and they began to watch. From the angle of the camera, Mycroft couldn’t see what they were watching. John looked amused and Sherlock stared blankly at the screen. When it was done John turned to Sherlock and raised his arms above his head.

“Hey Sherlock, I’m a slow loris.” Said John as he waved his arms above his head.

Sherlock grinned and reached out with both arms and began to tickle John, who squealed with delight. Sherlock continued to tickle John, and it quickly morphed into a tickle fight. Mycroft had never seen his brother act like this (except for when they were kids.) Then Sherlock suddenly stopped and pointed at something on the computer screen.

“John, doesn’t that one look like Mycroft? It even has an umbrella! Can we watch it?”  
John giggled and they watched the next video.

Mycroft was curious to see what exactly they were watching so he went on youtube and typed in ‘slow loris.’ He watched a video called ‘Tickling Slow Loris’ in which a slow loris is tickled and seems to enjoy it, and ‘Slow Loris With a Tiny Umbrella.’

Mycroft was horrified with what he saw. They were so…slow, and simple. Mycroft couldn’t believe Sherlock had compared him to one.

That night Mycroft had a terrible dream. He dreamed he was a slow loris and that he was so slow that he couldn’t do his job. He had to make a quick decision but his mind was too slow to do so. Mycroft woke up in a sweat and vowed never to allow himself to become like the slow loris. 


End file.
